


“I Requested to Serve You, Commander”

by sexyscientistbabe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Sex, a little rough, totally consensual, you fuckin freaks 😘
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscientistbabe/pseuds/sexyscientistbabe
Summary: “Yes,” she gasped, falling into the strength of his touch. She felt faint. Was this really happening? Was it really this easy? All she’d hoped for was a glimpse of him, a morsel to tease her senses and enrich the fantasies that aided her masturbation each night. But here he was, unmasked, sweaty, his glorious lips on her neck, his hand on her waist. With a shuddering breath, he whispered, “You want my cock splitting you in two, don’t you?”





	“I Requested to Serve You, Commander”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this fic has gotten almost a thousand hits! I am humbled. I promise the rest (in all of it's nasty, satisfying goodness) is cumming, but good things take time. I'll admit, I got caught up in the John Wick hype and have been writing a fic about an escort named Sasha (author insert? NEVER) and Jardani so go check it out.
> 
> Excited to hear your thoughts about Chapter 2. ;) Stay thirtsy, sluts. xoxoxo

She arranged the towels carefully, compulsively plumping one and pushing two other together. With a harried sigh, she placed the lid over the hot, steaming towels, and picked up the tray. It was heavy with the weight of a pitcher of cool water. She steadied her breath as she stepped through the hall, her shoes clacking softly on the cold durasteel floors. 

She came to the door of the training center, and with a quivering hand, pressed the entry code. The door opened with a soft “swoosh”. She steeled herself with one final deep breath before stepping gingerly into the doorframe.

The sound of his lightsaber was captivating. Wavering and modulating with a wild intensity, the sound had a curiously trance-inducing quality to it. The sheer power behind the sound itself was compelling. The vivid blood red color consumed her vision, followed immediately by the man wielding it. His arms were bare, heavily muscled. With each stroke and slash of his blade, his biceps rippled with power. If he’d noticed her presence by now, he was too focused to betray it. She watched, enthralled, as he swirled and jabbed his weapon at the final training droid that careened right towards his head. It exploded in a dazzling spurt of spitting sparks. He heaved for a moment, and then turned. 

She moved forward, extending the tray to him. He stepped closer, his long legs eating the space between them quickly. Bowing her head, she offered the tray to him. With a fluid movement, he grabbed a hot towel and held it to his face. While his gaze was concealed, she stared openly at him; his broad chest, heavy with labored breath. His glistening raven hair, long and silky. His thick arms, flexing with each minute movement. She felt the blood rushing in her body, pounding in her ears, flooding to her core. After a long moment, he pulled the steaming linen from his face, and reached for the pitcher and a chrome glass. He poured the glass methodically, his face perfectly impassive. His black, deep eyes caught hers as he lifted the glass to his full lips. He drank deeply, devouring the water in moments. She couldnt help but watch his throat bob as he swallowed. Her pulse quickened. She’d always wanted to see him like this. Up close. Unmasked. Bare. 

At last, he set the glass down and looked at her. His stare was piercing. 

“Usually they send a droid. What are you doing here?” He asked. She was struck by the smooth baritone of his voice. Undisturbed by the modulation of his battle mask, his voice was still commanding, but sensual with velvet depth.

Steeling herself with a breath, she looked him in the eye. “I requested to serve you, Commander.” 

Though her hands shook with nerves, she felt emboldened, her chest blazing with the fire of her own authenticity. She’d wanted him. She’d lusted after him for so long, enraptured by his unbridled authority. Every glimpse of his black cloaked form prowling through the hallways of the Finalizer was kindling in the fire of her fantasies. 

He raised one dark brow, a small quirk lifting one corner of his plush lips. She hadn’t expected that. The fullness, the pinkness, of his mouth. He was young, too. 

“Why?” He queried.

Her body rushed with molten anticipation. “Because I have wanted to be... close to you.”

“Hmm.” He responded, stepping closer. She felt stupid, holding the tray between them. As if he sensed her momentary discomfort, he made a small movement with his hand, and the tray lifted from her hand, floating gently to the floor.

She gasped, never having seen such magic before. She supposed it was normal for him, a force sensitive. 

He stepped closer again. His frame overpowered her. His scent was upon her, stealing her senses. He smelled delicious. There was a spice to him, a richness to his musk. Her breaths became shallow, the racing adrenaline in her veins stoking the fire between her legs. 

“Your desire is... palpable.” He murmured. His eyes shifted from her eyes, to her mouth, to her chest.

Her breath caught in her throat. “You can see in my mind?” She asked. He nodded, a subtle motion that confirmed what she already knew. 

Swallowing her anxiety, she asked softly, “What do you see?” 

There was a pregnant pause, before Kylo Ren leaned down and forward, and his lips brushed her ear, sending a jolt of electricity down her neck, through to the backs of her thighs and all the delectable tiny spots nearby, all the way down to her very toes. 

His next words slayed her. 

“You want me on top of you. You want me inside of you.” His voice, like smoky black silk, liquified her limbs. The aching need in her abdomen intensified. “Am I right?” He asked, slipping one large hand around her waist.

“Yes,” she gasped, falling into the strength of his touch. She felt faint. Was this really happening? Was it really this easy? All she’d hoped for was a glimpse of him, a morsel to tease her senses and enrich the fantasies that aided her masturbation each night. But here he was, unmasked, sweaty, his lips on her neck, his hand on her waist. With a shuddering breath, he said “You want my cock splitting you in two, don’t you?” 

She meweled in need, melting into his touch, thrilled by his dirty words. He caught her in his arms, pulling her into his chest. He was so wide and hard, his strength was intoxicating. Leaning to her ear again, his grip practically lifting her off the floor, he growled, “Don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes sir,” she gasped the words, her heart pounding in her ears.

With another feral growl, he grasped her hips tightly and pulled her into him. Her feet dropped the floor, his height looming over her. She felt his erection pressing into her stomach, thick, long, hard and hot. Suddenly, he gripped her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. 

The softness of his lips molded to hers magnificently. She felt the kiss shoot like a flaming arrow through her body, igniting every nerve ending with pleasure and anticipation. He led the kiss, as she was still slack with shock. His lips opened over hers, devouring her, sucking and nipping at every little part of her mouth. And then, he plunged into her, his tongue flicking across her teeth and into her own tongue, pressing with a fervor she hadnt expected. He wanted this too. He craved it. 

Empowered by the realization that he wanted- no, needed this as much as she did, she pushed back. She pressed her tongue against his, standing on her tiptoes, skating her palms up his chest and curling her nails into claws across his pecs. He groaned into her mouth, his hands tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. The sound was like opium in her veins, addictive and all consuming. She wanted to hear it again and again, she would do anything to make him moan like that again. 

With his hands curled possesively around her neck, he let her probe his mouth with her tongue. She pushed her tongue deep into him, surprised at his receptiveness. She swirled her tongue across the sharp edges of his teeth along the way to his lips, where she sucked longingly at his full bottom lip. In a rush of passionate need, she bit his lip, harder than she meant to; his responding grunt of approval set her cunt on fire.

His palm slid from her neck down her back, finally cupping her ass. He grunted again, pulling away to give her a soft smile before he lifted her suddenly and they fell to the ground in a controlled movement. She had no time to catch her breath. Laying on her back, her knees bent, she watched as he crawled up her body and over her. His broad form overwhelmed all of her senses, leaving no room for any other stimuli. 

Bracing himself on one thick arm, he slid his other hand up the side of her thigh, pressing into the soft, squishy flesh. His fingers found the catch between her top and pants, and she shuddered as the skin of his hands met the blazing flesh beneath her clothes. He looked down into her eyes deeply for a moment, his dark eyes flashing like volcanic jewels. Her breath was quickening, high in her chest, pressing her breasts up. The were stretching to meet his skin, tightening and peaking with arousal beneath her clothes. The breadth of his large palm skated lightly over the curves of her hips and stomach, until he crushed his lips to hers again with an intensity, and his grip tightened upon her ass. Consuming her mouth with his tongue, he lowered himself until he was pressing his form between her legs, his erection like a thick, hot, brand impressing into her mons and stomach.


End file.
